Not Really a Secret
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de elirwen. Résumé : Merlin s'est évanoui, Arthur est inquiet et Uther sait pourquoi même si personne ne lui a dit.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : **Not Really a Secret**

Auteur : **elirwen**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

D'abord, Merlin était dans un ascenseur, debout juste derrière Arthur, en train d'écouter la longue liste d'évènements d'Uther à laquelle Arthur devrait assister. Il s'était senti un peu étourdi et tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était un peu d'air frais.

Et puis tout à coup, il était en train de se réveiller, sans se souvenir de s'être endormi, car quelqu'un tapait sur sa joue. Il réalisait que ce quelqu'un était Arthur, et qu'il était en train de lui parler. Il lui fallut un autre moment avant que les mots ne commencent à avoir du sens.

« Merlin, allez, réveille toi, idiot, » il était en train de dire.

Merlin s'était forcé à ouvrir les yeux, en clignant plusieurs fois pour clarifier sa vision.

« Quoi ? » Réussit-il à dire, en regardant autour de lui.

Il était dans le bureau d'Uther, couché sur un canapé en cuir blanc, le même où on ne lui avait jamais proposé de s'asseoir avant, et Uther était en train de le regarder d'où il était, debout juste à côté de son bureau.

« Tu t'es évanoui et tu as cogné ta tête, » dit Arthur et Merlin pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans son regard.

« Oh, » dit Merlin, en ramenant une main à sa tête, pour trouver une bosse sur le côté gauche.

« Tu aurais dû me dire que tu ne te sentais pas bien, » dit Arthur.

« Je ne savais pas que j'allais m'évanouir, » répondit Merlin en essayant de s'asseoir, mais Arthur l'en empêcha.

« Je devrais t'emmener chez ton médecin, » dit Arthur, en prenant son téléphone pour l'appeler.

« Ce n'est pas utile, » répondit Merlin, en sachant très bien qu'Arthur avait trois rendez-vous planifié dans l'après-midi.

« C'est utile, » dit Uther, surprenant à la fois Merlin et Arthur. « La lignée des Pendragon pourrait être en danger. »

« Tu lui as dit ? » Demanda calmement Merlin, alors qu'Arthur regardait simplement son père.

« C'est vrai alors, » dit Uther avec un sourire de satisfaction.

« Mais…comment tu sais ? » Demanda Arthur, un choc évident dans la voix.

« Tu étais très distrait récemment, en train de regarder chaque pas de Merlin. Je pensais que c'était parcequ'il était malade, avec tout ses départs soudain durant les réunions, et puis je t'ai vu ouvrir la porte de ton bureau l'autre jour, juste avant notre rendez-vous avec Bayard, et toutes les pièces se sont assemblées. »

Merlin se souvenait de ce moment, Arthur avait caressé son ventre, en murmurant une promesse à son oreille. En relevant les yeux sur Arthur, il pouvait voir sa douce expression qui disait qu'il se rappelait aussi.

« Ca m'a rappelé Ygraine, » dit Uther et Arthur releva brusquement les yeux à la mention du nom de sa mère.

Uther ne continua pas cependant, perdu dans ses propres souvenirs.

« Il y a quelque chose d'autre que tu devrais savoir, » dit Arthur, en nouant ses doigts avec ceux de Merlin. « Nous sommes fiancés. »

« Tu aurais déjà dû être marié, mais c'est un commencement, » dit Uther de son ton strict habituel, et juste ainsi, toutes les inquiétudes d'Arthur s'envolèrent.

« Quel jour dois-je libérer pour la cérémonie ? » Demanda Uther et Arthur regarda Merlin, à la recherche d'une réponse qu'aucun des deux ne connaissaient.

« Tu n'as pas de date de mariage ? » Demanda Uther, une incrédulité évidente dans la voix. « Je vais appeler Morgane. Je suis certain qu'elle se fera une joie de vous aider. »

« Nous pensions simplement à une petite cérémonie, » dit Arthur, en essayant de lutter contre l'inévitable.

« Ca n'a aucun sens. Tu es un Pendragon, » dit Uther comme si ça expliquait tout. « Maintenant, emmène ton fiancé pour qu'il soit vu par un médecin. Je m'occuperais des réunions, » dit-il dans un congédiement explicite.

Les minutes qui suivirent, elles furent remplies par les deux Pendragon en train de faire des appels alors que Merlin était couché dans le canapé, profitant du confort des coussins et de la main d'Arthur qui caressait inconsciemment le dos de sa main.

« OK, nous avons de la chance. Un des patients a annulé son rendez-vous, donc il y a un battement libre d'une heure à partir de maintenant, » dit Arthur en aidant Merlin à s'asseoir.

Ensuite, il glissa son bras sous les genoux de Merlin et l'autre autour de ses épaules.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Merlin d'une voix faible.

« J'aurais cru que c'était évident. Je vais te porter jusqu'à la voiture, » dit Arthur en soulevant Merlin.

« Dépose moi. Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse, » se renfrogna Merlin.

« Certainement pas une demoiselle, mais je vais te porter de toute manière, » répondit Arthur avec un sourire suffisant.

« Crétin, » murmura Merlin seulement pour qu'Arthur puisse l'entendre, mais il n'essaya pas de se dégager de l'étreinte d'Arthur.

Les deux Pendragon s'échangèrent un aurevoir silencieux, Uther semblait amusé et peut être un peu attendri, et puis Arthur emporta Merlin hors de la pièce.

Puis Merlin passa ses bras autour de son cou, parcequ'il n'était pas du tout opposé à l'idée d'être blotti dans les bras d'Arthur après tout.

Mais il espérait pourtant qu'ils ne croiseraient personne sur leur chemin jusqu'à la voiture.

**OOO**


	2. Just the Two of Us

Titre : **Just the Two of Us**

Auteur : **elirwen**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY - voici la deuxième et dernière partie de cette saga.

**OOO**

« Nous restons à la maison cette année, » dit Arthur dans le micro du téléphone.

« Une fête va être difficile pour nous trois, » dit Merlin, en se pressant sur le côté d'Arthur. « Et s'il te plait, sort Léon de sa misère et demande lui de t'épouser. »

Le rire de Morgane remplit le haut-parleur.

« Profitez du calme de votre dernier nouvel an, les garçons. Ce sera rempli de couches l'année prochaine, » dit-elle et Arthur roula les yeux, en observant un sourire s'élargir sur le visage de Merlin.

Il n'aurait aucun problème avec les couches si Merlin continuait à lui sourire comme ça.

**OOO**

Il était à peine 22h.

Merlin s'était endormi il y a quelques minutes, assis entre les jambes d'Arthur. La chaleur englobait Arthur, pas simplement à cause du contact physique. Oui, il aimait le poids familier de Merlin au-dessus de lui, mais il s'agissait plus d'une chaleur émotionnelle, en sachant que Merlin l'aimait, et qu'il voulait partager tout ça avec lui.

Il observait la poitrine de Merlin monter et descendre lentement, en laissant ses mains sur le ventre de Merlin.

Ça faisait presque cinq mois depuis la nuit où il avait apprit. Il n'était pas fier d'avoir hyperventilé et d'avoir eu peur de façon générale, mais on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir.

Il se souvenait du jour où son père l'avait découvert. Enfin, plutôt du jour où ses soupçons s'était confirmé.

« La lignée des Pendragon pourrait être en danger, » marmonna Arthur et il ricana.

Merlin bougea dans son sommeil et il frotta son visage sur la poitrine d'Arthur avant de retomber dans un sommeil plus profond.

Les gens appelaient son père le 'sans cœur' et il y avait des moments, surtout avant les échéances, où Arthur le pensait presque lui-même, mais depuis le petit épisode de l'évanouissement de Merlin, il avait changé. Ça avait commencé avec des questions sur le bien-être de Merlin, ensuite il avait pratiquement forcé Arthur à prendre ses vendredi de congé, et lors d'occasion mémorable, il offrait sa chaise à Merlin quand il n'y en avait pas pour lui dans la salle de réunion.

Arthur prit la main de Merlin dans la sienne, pour toucher l'anneau en or blanc.

C'était encore frais dans sa mémoire, les larmes de Merlin quand ils avaient échangé leurs vœux, son propre cœur avait battu la chamade dans sa poitrine, au moment de glisser l'anneau au doigt de Merlin.

Il se souvenait avoir vu de la fierté dans les yeux de son père quand ils s'étaient retournés vers la petite assemblée qui était à la cérémonie.

**OOO**

Quelques minutes avant minuit, Arthur avait posé de doux baisers dans les cheveux de Merlin, sur sa joue, et tout partout où il pouvait l'atteindre, pour essayer de le ramener à un état de veille.

Merlin ronronna son appréciation, mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

« Allez, belle au bois dormant, il est presque minuit. »

« Sur les lèvres, prince charmant, » dit Merlin avec un sourire.

Il tourna la tête, en léchant ses lèvres en signe d'invitation. Arthur l'embrassa puis se détacha rapidement.

« Ils t'ont appris quoi dans ton école princière des temps modernes ? » Demanda Merlin, en souriant, et Arthur inclina son visage un peu plus, caressant son menton, et scellant leur bouche ensemble dans un vrai baiser, avec les langues et des gémissements inclus.

**OOO**

Ils étaient sur leur balcon, à siroter un champagne non alcoolisé tout en regardant le feu d'artifice sur Londres.

Merlin frissonna et Arthur déposa son verre pour courir à l'intérieur, et revenir moins d'une minute après avec une couverture duveteuse sur les épaules. Il tira Merlin dans une étreinte et il drapa la couverture autour d'eux, créant leur propre cocon de chaleur, avec seulement la flûte de champagne et les doigts de Merlin à l'extérieur.

« Bonne année, » murmura Arthur dans l'oreille de Merlin, sa main qui ne tenait pas la couverture était placée sur le ventre de Merlin.

« Bonne année, » murmura Merlin en retour, et il tourna la tête pour joindre leurs lèvres dans un baiser.

Quand ils levèrent le regard à nouveau, un feu d'artifice en forme de cœur éclata dans le ciel.

**OOO**


End file.
